


I Don't Wanna Pay The Cost

by slaveforlou



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaveforlou/pseuds/slaveforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was never one for the idea of exhibitionism, in fact it terrified him. Although that might have something to do with the considerable amount of effort he had once put in to remaining safely in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Pay The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent on my part and unbeta'd so if there are any typos or inconsistencies let me know. I may turn this into a series I haven't decided but enjoy!

Ian's back was to Mandy's headboard while Mickey's thighs sat on either side of his hips, hands undoing as many buttons as physically possible. Ian slid his hands up to hold either side of Mickey's face, using his tongue to pull Mickey's bottom lip from where it was held between his teeth before moving back again to meet his eyes. He sighed, loosening up a little and diving back in to catch Ian's lips. 

Ian tilted his head to the right, pulling Mickey's top lip between his and opening his mouth on the next return to let the tip of his tongue just barely graze Mickey's, sliding across it before ending with a simple peck and repeating the cycle. He had finally begun to learn what Mickey liked when they kissed. How to get Mickey to stop thinking so hard long enough for that glazed over look to come back. Ian would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of the whine —or at least the closest a Milkovich would ever come to a whine— he could pull from him.

Mickey had gotten a bit more into the whole kissing thing ever since their makeout session in the middle of The Fairy Room that night. It didn't mean he was fucking falling over himself for romantic shit or anything. He just liked Ian's lips a lot more than he thought he would, that's all. They were nice lips.

"There's no where else we can fuck?" Mickey separated from Ian, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Mick, no one is gonna come in here. Stop worrying, you're killing my hard-on."

Mickey snorted, shaking his head and trying to throw away the clawing memory of what happened the last time they were sure no one was gonna walk in on them. He closed his eyes to lean back in, biting Ian's bottom lip probably harder than necessary but entirely worth it for the groan it caused. 

Ian's large hands found their way to Mickey's ass, squeezing tightly before pulling towards himself to grind Mickey's cock down against him. The shorter boy took the hint, rocking himself against Ian through their boxers, getting quicker and huffing small breaths into the place where Ian's neck met his shoulder.

"Hurry the fuck up, Gallagher. I'm not about to be caught rubbin' off on you like some fuckin fifteen year old in my sister's bed." Mickey rolled his hips once more, their cocks pressed tight between them, before climbing off of Ian and shoving him out of the way. He pushed off his boxers in record time, one hand steadying himself on the headboard before getting into position on the bed and rolling his shoulders to relieve some of the tension building up there.

Mickey was never one for the idea of exhibitionism, in fact it terrified him. Although that might have something to do with the considerable amount of effort he had once put in to remaining safely in the closet. In this neighborhood you didn't come out unless you had a death wish and Mickey learned that early on. Yet, here he was on all fours in his sister's room, staring down at her stupid purple flowered quilt and waiting for Ian to fuck him. 

"Yo, you forget how this shit works? The fuck's takin' so long?" Mickey called over his shoulder.

The anticipation was beginning to get to him. It had taken a good ten minutes of convincing from Ian before he had even agreed to do this in Mandy's room. Svetlana had taken over his bedroom with the kid and Mickey needed to have Ian in him like yesterday so a room was a room. But just because he had to get laid didn't mean he was about to push his luck of getting caught by drawing the process out.

"Relax, Mickey, you'll pull something." 

"Shut the fuck up."

Mickey could practically hear the smirk on Ian's face from behind him as he snapped open the bottle of lube and spread some between his first few fingers. Smoothing his warm palm up and down Mickey's back to relax him, Ian traced one finger around his rim, smile widening as he saw the shiver ripple through him. He eases the first finger in still impressed at how tight Mickey manages to stay no matter how many times they do this. Slowly pulling back out, he quickens his pace, leaning down to suck a mark into the back of Mickey's thigh. 

Ian tests the waters, sliding a second slick finger in beside the first twisting to glide cleaner and just barely nudging his prostate. Mickey groans, back arching and ass still up trying to press himself back onto Ian's hand quicker than the younger boy was giving. Mickey's always loved the stretch that came before fucking. The slight fullness and ache that was just on the brink on pleasure but not entirely achieving it. 

"Shit, another. C'mon," Mickey demanded, breathing heavy and dropping to his elbows to lean his forehead against the mattress between his arms. 

"You sure?"

"Just do it," he barely grunted out, voice wavering as Ian sped up, rough pads of his fingers grazing his prostate with each push forward. Mickey loved having Ian inside him, whether it be his cock or just the feel of his long fingers pulling him apart. He was torn between wanting Ian to draw this out and make it last or finishing up so the worry in his chest of being walked in on could dissipate. 

"Slow down, you're fine." Ian's voice broke through the pleasant sex haze. A firm hand gripped his left hip, slowing down his thrusts as the hand inside him slowed as well. 

"Fuck off, Ginger Spice," Mickey groaned, desperately trying to push back harder against Ian's hand. 

"Should it worry me that you know the Spice Girls?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm taking my ass elsewh– oh fuck," Mickey groaned into the pillow, trying to muffle his sounds as Ian replaced his fingers with his cock, slowly rubbing against the spot inside Mickey. The only thing that had the power to effectively shut him up.

Ian placed his hand firmly between his shoulder blades, knocking Mickey's arms out from under him and flattening him against the mattress for better aim on every forward thrust. 

"Fuck, you look so good like this, Mick." Ian slid his palm up Mickey's spine until his fingers could thread through the sweaty hairs at the back of his neck. The dark-haired man groaned into the quilt, arching his back to get Ian deeper inside of him. 

In one swift move, Ian had Mickey up against him, his back to Ian's chest as he fucked into him faster, feeling himself reaching his release. Ian had one arm wrapped snugly across Mickey's stomach and the other still holding tight to his hip bone, his hips snapping upward faster. Mickey's arm came to wrap around Ian's shoulder and he threw his head back, the only sounds in the room being their breathing and the smack of skin on skin. 

Pressing his hand flat against Mickey's stomach directly above his flushed cock, Ian held him tighter, hips stuttering as he came inside him with a muffled groan into the older man's neck. 

Ian kept moving inside Mickey, determined to get him off as he reached a hand down to stroke in time to his thrusts. 

"Right there, fuck. Don't stop." Mickey's thighs began to shake with the effort to fuck himself back onto Ian as he chased his orgasm. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Both men froze completely at the sudden new voice in the room, Mickey's eyes clamped shut as tight as possible to pretend the situation wasn't really happening. Ian was the first to break into action, grabbing a blanket off the floor to cover them both while his brain attempted to form an explanation that wouldn't result in a baton beating. 

Mandy stood in the doorway having unabashedly stared at their naked bodies, pure rage in her expression. If Mickey could have melted into the floor at that moment, he would've been hardwood by then — not the kind of wood he was expecting to get that day. 

"I was out of the house for half a fucking hour!"

"Mandy, wait, okay. I can explain this whole thing," Ian tried to bargain with her, one hand outstretched as if it would calm her down. 

Poor, poor dumbass, Mickey thought. There was no bargaining in the Milkovich household. There was anger, then there was payback. 

"Could you — can you just fucking leave, please? We're fucking naked," Mickey finally spoke, looking up at the ceiling, or anywhere Mandy wasn't. 

"Why so you two can finish? Fuck no, get out."

"Well, technically, I already finished.."

"Shut the fuck up, Gallagher!" Mickey could not believe what was happening. This was a bad idea. He had known it was a bad idea, yet here he was with his bare ass against his little sister's blankets. Fucking Gallaghers and their ability to convince anything with a pulse to follow them along like lost puppies. 

"Okay? Look, we're going," Mickey said, ripping the blanket from Ian to wrap entirely around himself while the younger scrambled to grab a pillow to cover himself. 

Snatching his clothes from various areas of Mandy's floor, Mickey silently evacuated the room in his blanket cocoon and changed quickly in the living room before Ian even had a chance to follow.

He had just pulled on his shirt as Mickey closed the fridge, leaning tiredly against the counter to down a beer. 

"Mick—" Mickey held up a hand to stop Ian from finishing that sentence, other hand rubbing just above his temple where a headache was brewing. 

"Mickey, how was I supposed to know she'd come home early for once in her life?"

"Maybe if you'd fucking listened to me, jackass. No, your exhibitionist ass had to get its fix though, huh?" 

Ian stepped closer, a smirk forming as his arms bracketed Mickey in against the counter. Mickey quickly switched off any feelings that told him he liked this, and tried to focus on the fact that he was still pissed at the stupidly cute giraffe of a boy in front of him.

"The fuck are you doin'?"

"You get grumpy when you don't get to come." Mickey rolled his eyes before shoving Ian back, but the redhead was fast, blocking Mickey's path and spinning him to speak lowly in his ear. 

"How 'bout I take you somewhere else... Make it up to you?" Ian slid his hand under Mickey's wrinkled shirt to accent his proposal, hoping the promise was enough to get him out of hot water. Just when he thought it wouldn't work Mickey started walking toward the door.

"Well? Move your fuckin ass already." Ian grinned, grabbing the blanket and pillow then following close behind. In any other situation Mickey might have felt like a bitch for giving in like that but he really did get grumpy when he couldn't finish. 

\--

Entering the floor of the empty warehouse Mickey used as a firing range, Ian walked to the far corner of the space. He laid the blanket and pillow down, then motioned Mickey over. 

"Still pissed at you and your dumb face," Mickey mumbled, tugging off his jeans followed by his shirt, throwing both haphazardly behind him. 

"Then you don't have to look at my dumb face." Ian leaned back on his palms to watch Mickey finish stripping off his boxers, his cock already half hard. Mickey got onto his hands and knees, waiting not-so-patiently for Ian to get behind him. 

Ian tapped Mickey's hip to get his attention before sliding the pillow under his knees so the rough concrete wouldn't hurt as much. If Mickey wasn't still angry at him, he might've found it slightly less grossly romantic. 

"Shit, I didn't grab anything. You got stuff on you?" Despite the little shred of annoyance Mickey had remaining for Gallagher's earlier fuck up, he could admit he was more than a tiny bit disappointed that they might have to postpone this.

"Don't need it. This is just for you," Ian replied, warm hands ghosting down Mickey's sides before coming to press firmly on either of hips.

Ian spent some time just admiring the view, Mickey spread out in front of him, all pale smooth skin and soft muscle. Ian pulled his cheeks apart, leaning forward to lightly touch the tip of his tongue to his pink rim, slowly dragging it up along his ass to stop at Mickey's lower back. 

Ian knew Mickey was still trying to stay mad at him so he'd just have to work a little harder to pull the noises that he loved from him. Getting a better grip, Ian pressed his tongue against his perineum, adding pressure until an unsteady sigh escaped Mickey's lips and his back arched involuntarily. Ian flattened his tongue against Mickey's hole pulling a groan from the man beneath him as he pushed back against his face. 

Knowing what turned Mickey on the most, Ian switched to sucking, lips around the ring of muscle and teasing with the tip of his tongue poised directly in the center. 

Mickey got louder and less inhibited as Ian continued to lick at his hole eagerly, moans and a sequence of muttered "fuck's" leaving his mouth. 

Jaw aching and spit coating his chin, Ian went even harder, pushing his tongue against Mickey's rim and loosening him until he was able to fuck his tongue inside. 

Ian continued steadily, driving his tongue deeper into Mickey and ignoring the ache in his jaw until Mickey began to shove back, riding Ian's face, entirely overcome with pleasure. Sensing how close he was, Ian reached below to curl a hand around his thick cock, pulling slowly and torturously as Mickey's noises gained volume and he came with a shout of Ian's name into his folded arms. 

Mickey rolled onto his back, pillow now under his head with a content smirk on his face, chest still heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Mickey watched, tongue poking out to lick the corner of his mouth, as Ian searched the pockets of his jeans for a smoke and lighter. Lighting one up, he took a drag before passing it to Mickey, grinning at the blissed out look on his face.

"Shut up."

"Didn't say a word, Mick." Ian laughed.


End file.
